<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was His fault by jhengchie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283543">It was His fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie'>jhengchie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00z, 95z, 96z, Getting Together, Kid!Shotaro, M/M, kid!jaemin, single dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his fault!<br/>Yutae with Kids Jaemin and Shotaro, Minor: Johnkunten and dojae<br/>It wasn’t even Jaemin’s and Shotaro’s fault but here we are stuck in the principal’s office waiting for their fathers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was His fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: this is brought to you by Yuta and Shotaro’s selca.<br/>And a very happy birthday to Yuta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shotaro entered their school a week after it started, he was confused and did not have a clear grasp of the language, but Jaemin has a background with Japanese, all thanks to his otaku father who would watch anime without subtitles.Jaemin instantly took Shotaro as his friend and along with him was the four friends consisting of the sort of triplets and step brothers Renjun, Donghyuck and Yangyang, and Jeno. They fell for the charms of the Japanese and befriended him and helped him with learning Korean, something both Renjun and Yangyang had experienced when they migrated to Korea a few years back.</p><p> </p><p>But then bullies will always be there and had to taunt and belittle the Japanese so here they were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sighed as he swung his feet while he sat on the chair in the administration office along with 5 other classmates who were caught in a petty fight. It wasn’t really his fault, he was just out there trying to stop Donghyuck throttle a senior for teasing Shotaro for not understanding Korean. It took Donghyuck’s step brothers’ Yangyang and Renjun to stop the eight year old as Jeno stepped forward to stop the nine year old from advancing, as Jaemin pulled Shotaro behind him, talking to him in broken Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Shotaro nudged Jaemin who shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, they were bullies.” Jaemin gave him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think phao will let us live?” Yangyang asked Renjun who laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think baba will let us live.” Renjun answered and it made Donghyuck gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa is scary.” He remarked and the two nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Shotaro hung his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is okay.” Jeno assured him and Shotaro stood and bowed deeply at them which took them by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Taro? “ they heard the door opened and saw a beautiful man walking towards the eight year old. “<em>Taro-chan what happened?”</em> Shotaro’s father knelt on the ground and opened his arm for the eight year old who hugged him and let his tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There were bullies and they said mean things. But my friends wanted to help me.”</em> Shotaro spoke in his native language and his father wiped the tears off of his son. “<em>My friends just protected me</em>.” Shotaro tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I believe you baby.” </em>His father said and kissed his forehead then stood to address the other kids. “I apologize for involving you into this.” Shotaro’s father bowed low and Shotaro mirrored his father, bowing once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Nakamoto?” Principal Jeon called and the man bowed at him in greeting. “We are just waiting for the other parents, you can wait here in the conference room.” He offered Mr. Nakamoto led his son towards the room.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while before the door opened again and a very tall man entered with three children trailing after him and another man who looked very displeased and his son trailed after him. The six sat on the available chairs across from them. The tall man extended a hand towards Mr. Nakamoto.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Johnny Suh, and these are my sons, the terrible trio. You can just call me Johnny.” He introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m Nakamoto Yuta, we just moved here.” Yuta introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was unfortunate that your kid had to experience this. I am Doyoung by the way.” The other man introduced himself and Yuta shook it well.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry if your kids got involved into this mess.” Yuta tried to apologize but Johnny waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>“It happens , not that I approve of it but they were provoked. I will not tolerate bullying.” Johnny answered just as the door opened and another man entered with his son behind him and they say on the seats near Yuta and Shotaro.</p><p> </p><p>Principal Jeon welcomed them and went straight to the point. Although no one got hurt, the action was still rash and unacceptable. Donghyuck was given detention while the others were given warning. They also promised to discipline the students more to to provide Shotaro a safe place while in school. The meeting was short and since it was already close to dismissal, they were allowed to take their kids home.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re new here?” Yuta turned to the voice and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Taeyong, Jaemin told me that you’re Japanese.” Taeyong introduced himself and Yuta looked at the kid next to Taeyong and he smiled then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Yuta and yes we’re Japanese. I got a job offer here so I took it.” He explained briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jaemin-kun helped me a lot, he knows Japanese.”</em> Shotaro informed his father.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I only helped a bit! Appa knows more Japanese.”</em> Jaemin replied and It made Yuta smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I did not expect that.”</em>Yuta laughed and turned to Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blame my younger self for being an otaku.”</em> Taeyong remarked and it made Yuta laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of for liking anime.” Yuta remarked and they ended laughing together until Johnny called them for a quick bite which made Shotaro wide eyed and pleading.  “<em>You want to Join them</em>?” He asked his son who nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny was rich, Yuta came to know, when he booked a private room in a family friendly restaurant and ordered expensive platters of food. Yuta and Shotaro eyed the plate upon plates of food they they can’t even pronounce the names of and Johnny just giggled cutely earning a slap on his arm by his son.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes to flex his wealth.” Doyoung rolled his eyes but smiled kindly at Shotaro and Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re rich too!” Johnny pointed to Doyoung who glared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband is the rich one, not me.” Doyoung countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t overwhelm our guests.” Taeyong warned them. “Are Kun and Ten coming?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded. “I warn you, they are quite a show to watch.” Taeyong added and Yuta smiled awkwardly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, my husbands aren’t that bad.” Johnny pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Husbands?” Yuta asked making Johnny nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got two adorable husbands but Doyoung would say other wise.” Johnny replied andDoyoung rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kun, I love, Ten not so much.” Doyoung replied just as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual bunny.” the slightly shorter of the two announced and kissed Johnny on his cheek before sitting down next to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ten, please don’t start a fight, Hi, I’m Kun.” The other walked towards Yuta and extended a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuta, Pleasure to meet you.” Kun shook his hand. “I hope you won’t get intimidated by Ten and Doyoung, that’s just them being petty.” Kun informed him making Yuta laugh as Kun settled himself on Johnny’s other side, the older kissing his temple in affection.</p><p> </p><p>“So Donghyuck’s getting detention?” Kun asked and the mentioned kid nodded at him. “And?” He raised a brow and Yuta kind of figured out that out of the three, Kun would be the scary parent hidden under those soft features.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he that scary?” Yuta dared to ask Taeyong who chuckled and nodded. “I’m sorry, it was not Donghyuck’s fault.” Yuta tried to explain and Kun smiled at Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know, it’s not but still he will be disciplined for engaging.” He turned to Donghyuck who nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know baba, I’m sorry.” Donghyuck replied and Kun motioned for him to come closer and Kun hugged him and kissed cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll do better about that impulse okay?” He asked the boy who nodded and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was surprised that the group was easy going and just like how their kids accepted Shotaro easily, Yuta felt like they knew each other for a long time and by the end of the meal, Yuta and Shotaro were invited over Johnny’s for a weekend gathering because he really want Yuta and Shotaro to feel at ease and welcomed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gathering was just for Johnny to show off but Yuta shrugged it off because free food and booze? He needed that after a long work week and he needed to get out more. They were thankfully dressed appropriately and with a warm welcome from Johnny at the mansion door, Yuta and Shotaro were ushered to the back garden where the others were already having fun. Yuta was introduced to Jaehyun, the hot model husband of Doyoung and they really hit off well, he got some good humor and his background in basketball sparked a discussion with Yuta who used to play soccer and Johnny who then played Volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten used to do cheerleading.” Kun offered and Ten beamed Yuta a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t able to wear the skirts though, bummer, I was pretty as a girl!” Ten remarked and Johnny laughed and took out his phone to show Yuta a picture of both Ten and Kun dressed up as girls.</p><p> </p><p>‘Woah, you both are very pretty!” Yuta remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right, Kun won’t believe us when we tell him that.” Johnny sighed and Kun grimaced remembering the time he was forced to dress up as a Disney princes because their friend Sicheng wanted it for his birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Is that yangyang as Ariel? And Donghyuck in a dress? And Renjun as smurfette?” Yuta asked and Johnny full on laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I was pretty right?” Yangyang asked next to Yuta and the older laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you got that from fathers.” Yuta assured him and Yangyang was beyond happy before he returned to his friends, dragging Shotaro to play with a soccer ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck and Yangyang are good with soccer, Renjun doesn’t care about sports though.” Ten explained.</p><p> </p><p>“If they want to take it seriously, I know some people or I can play with them.” Yuta offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, if they do grow into it, we’ll take the offer.” Kun answered .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See we’re late appa!” They heard the scream and out came Jaemin running to greet the adults before going to his friends who all laughed at the late comer.</p><p> </p><p><br/>”Your maid let us in.” Taeyong informed them as he sat next to Yuta and Doyoung handed him a bottle of beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you late though?” Doyoung asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Deadlines.” Taeyong replied and Doyoung nodded. “I hate it when I have to do this to Jaemin.” Taeyong confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you find  a partner to help you.” Doyoung suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lot would want a gay single dad Doie.” Taeyong answered dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure can relate to that!” Yuta raised his battle and the two clink the bottles and took a swig.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there you go!” Johnny remarked and both Yuta and Taeyong choked on their beer. ‘You two good?” Johnny asked and got glares as answer. “Looks good to me.” He laughed loudly and that made both Taeyong and Yuta shy away from each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well that is until their lives collided more and more. Since Taeyong is a producer with deadlines, he usually had to rely on his friends to pick up Jaemin and bring him to the home studio. However, Yuta, who was working a normal marketing 9-5 job, gladly offered to pick Jaemin up and drop him off the studio which was on the way back to Yuta’s apartment. Taeyong was reluctant at first but since Yuta lived a mere two blocks away compared to either Doyoung or Johnny, he agreed but he would ask Yuta and Shotaro to stay for dinner for compensation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The routine was easily accepted by the kids because really, having Yuta drive them to the grocery every Friday and get some treats every Wednesday before arriving to Taeyong’s apartment to eat dinner was something comfortable and just perfect especially when Taeyong whips out a tonkatsu that made Shotaro’s eyes wide and smile like the cute otter that he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t bribe my son with Japanese food.” Yuta commented after dinner and they were washing dishes like it was the common thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is it working?” Taeyong asked and Yuta full on laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you flirting with me Producer Lee?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends if it is working Mr. Nakamoto.” Taeyong replied and Yuta laughed and threw suds at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gross, this is a cringe soap opera level confession.” Yuta blurted out and Taeyong laughed and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, is it working?” Taeyong  asked and Yuta smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be offering to pick up Jaemin and stay for dinner if I wasn’t interested.” Yuta replied and well that was all they needed to abandon the dishes in favor of making out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they together now?” Shotaro whispered to Jaemin as the two eight year olds stood behind the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me, want to be my brother?” Jaemin asked and Shotaro nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sure, Taeyong-nim is cool.” Shotaro replied and the two returned to the living room to continue their homework.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke the news to their friends, it wasn’t a surprise but it was an excuse for Johnny to throw a party for them which was really unnecessary but free food is free food.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta and Shotaro moved in to the larger apartment and since Taeyong earned enough and more for them, he offered Yuta the option to work less or even work for him when he discovered Yuta’s voice is suitable for doing demos and is amazing in writing lyrics. Yuta joked about proposing for him first and Taeyong just tugged the necklace off of his neck and pulled the ring that he used as a charm and proposed to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to be real brothers now?” Shotaro asked and Jaemin laughed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Looks like it.” Jaemin replied and they both retreated to their shared room. “It’s your fault you know.” Jaemin jabbed at Shotaro</p><p> </p><p>“Why was it my fault?” Shotaro asked, slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You got into the fight and now I get to have two dads.” Jaemin said with a smile and that made Shotaro pout at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘you forgot one thing.” Shotaro said softly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh no I didn’t” Jaemin grinned and hugged his brother. ‘Of course I did not forget having the best brother ever” Jaemin said and Shotaro hugged back.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys!” They heard Taeyong shout as he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We know.” They replied and they ran towards Taeyong to tackle him to the ground and hug him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even know what I am going to say.” Taeyong asked the now nine-year olds.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t close your doors.” Jaemin replied and it made Taeyong laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay with that Taro?” Taeyong asked and the younger of the boys nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I get another dad and a brother, I win in life.” Shotaro replied and that made Taeyong laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I do too.” Taeyong said and kissed his sons’  foreheads. “I won in life when I found you and your dad.” Taeyong said and he felt a kiss on his forehead as Yuta sat on the floor and took Jaemin off of Taeyong to give him a kiss on the temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should send Johnny and Donghyuck something for getting us together.” Yuta suggested and Taeyong nodded, sitting up and pulling Shotaro to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s their fault somehow.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong could only admire the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: well that was a word vomit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>